90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Clues
Blue's Clues is an American preschool series that aired on Nickelodeon from September 8, 1996 to July 27, 2006, created by Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler and Angela Santomero. The show is currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilot. Episodes Pilot *Blue Prints (1995) Season 1 *Snack Time (1996) *What Time is if for Blue? (1996) *Mailbox's Birthday (1996) *Blue's Story Time (1996) *What Does Blue Need? (1996) *Blue's Favorite Song (1996) *Adventures in Art (1996) *Blue Goes to the Beach (1996) *Pretend Time (1996) *A Snowy Day (1996) *The Trying Game (1996) *Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1996) *The Grow Show (1996) *Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1996) *What Does Blue Want to Make? (1996) *What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (1996) *Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (1996) *What is Blue Afraid Of? (1997) *Magenta Comes Over (1997) *Blue's News (1997) Season 2 *Steve Get the Sniffles (1997) *What Does Blue Want to Build? (1997) *Blue's Senses (1997) *What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (1997) *What Does Blue Make Out of Recycled Things? (1997) *What Was Blue's Dream About? (1997) *Blue's ABC's (1997) *Math! (1997) *Blue's Birthday (1998) *What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? (1998) *What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (1998) *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (1998) *The Lost Episode (1998) *Blue's Sad Day (1998) *What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (1998) *What Did Blue See? (1998) *Nurture! (1998) *Blue is Frustrated (1998) *What is Blue Trying to Do? (1998) *Mechanics! (1998) Season 3 *Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999) *Art Appreciation (1999) *Weight & Balance (1999) *What's That Sound? (1999) *Animal Behavior! (1999) *Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) *Draw Along With Blue (1999) *Hide and Seek (1999) *Thankful (1999) *Blue's Big Holiday (1999) *Pool Party (2000) *Anatomy (2000) *Signs (2000) *Nature (2000) *Geography (2000) *Occupations (2000) *Blue's Big Mystery (2000) *Periwinkle Misses His Friend (2000) *Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) *What's So Funny? (2000) *Blue's Big Costume Party (2000) *Inventions (2000) *Blue's Play (2000) *Prehistoric Blue (2000) *The Wrong Shirt (2000) *Words (2000) *Blue's Collection (2001) *Cafe Blue (2001) *Shy (2001) *Enviroments (2001) *Stormy Weather (2001) *Magenta Gets Glasses (2001) Season 4 *Imagine Nation (2001) *Adventure (2001) *The Anything Box (2001) *Superfriends (2001) *What's New Blue? (2001) *Blue's New Place (2001) *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (2001) *The Baby's Here! (2001) *Making Changes (2001) *Bugs! (2001) *!Un Dia Con Plum! (2001) *What's Inside? (2001) *Blocks (2001) *Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonzana (2002) *Puppets (2002) *Rhyme Time (2002) *Let's Plant! (2002) *Blue's Book Nook (2002) *Let's Boogie (2002) *Blue's School (2002) *Something to Do Blue (2002) *Joe's First Day (2002) *Joe Gets a Clue (2002) *Steve Goes to College (2002) Season 5 *Can You Help? (2002) *Colors Everywhere! (2002) *The Snack Chart (2002) *100th Episode Celebration (2002) *The Big Book About Us (2002) *Playing Store (2002) *Patience (2002) *Joe's Surprise Party (2002) *I'm So Happy! (2002) *The Boat Float (2002) *Bedtime Business (2002) *Shape Searches (2002) *Blue Goes to the Doctor (2002) *Contraptions (2002) *A Brand New Game (2002) *A Surprise Guest (2003) *Dress-Up Game (2003) *Blue's Big Band (2003) *Up, Down, All Around (2003) *Story Wall (2003) *The Alphabet Train (2003) *Numbers Everywhere! (2003) *Blue's Predictions (2003) *Our Neighborhood Festival (2003) *Blue Takes You to School (2003) *Meet Polka Dots (2003) *The Scavenger Hunt (2003) *Let's Write! (2003) *Magenta's Messages (2003) *Body Language (2003) *Blue's Big Car Trip (2003) *Look Carefully... (2003) *Consequences! (2003) *Animals In Our House? (2003) *Morning Music (2003) *Blue's First Holiday (2003) Season 6 *The Legend of the Blue Puppy (2004) *Love Day (2004) *Blue's Wishes (2004) *Joe's Clues (2004) *Skidoo Adventures (2004) *Playdates (2004) *The Fairy Tale Ball (2004) *Soccer Practice (2004) *Bluestock (2004) Broadcast History *Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. (1996-2006; 2006-2009) *Noggin/Nick Jr. (1999-present) *CBS (2000-2006) Category:TV Series Category:Preschool Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Nickelodeon Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:90s Kid Wiki